Flint Lockwood
Entrance Grocery Delivorator Flint goes out of the Grocery Delivorator then entrances to battle for a good place to start. Special Attacks Neutral B - Hair Unbalder Flint will use the Hair unbalder. This attack will give the opponents lots of hair which decreases their speed. If it touches the ground, it becomes a slip trap Each amount does the same knockback to any opponents the Hair unbalder hit. Side B - Fork and Knife Foodinator Flint will use the for and knife foodinator. This is simular to Leonidas' Neutral B They act as basic projectiles. However, since the Fork and Knife can stab an opponent there is no blood effect. But instead, there is and red graffiti effect. The ice effect freezes any opponents who hit the fork and knife for 3 seconds. After Flint stabs someone with a knife and fork, It can KO the opponents if they are on an edge. Flint has to wait 5 seconds until he can stab someone again. Up B - Flying Car Flint will have a car. This move is somewhat similar to R.O.B.'s up B. The flight is exactly the same but it in is reverse. For example, the first time someone uses it, they will go really high and when the third time someone uses it, they will go a bit low. This is somewhat a pretty decent recovery move, Flint can also use this in the air. The opponents can get fire damage if they are near the car. Down B - SNOWBALL! Flint will use the ice cream snowball. This is the only move Flint uses. While the snowballs throw is out, Flint will throw a snowball around the stage. If an opponent touches the snowball, the snowball will hit the opponent whoever covers up to him/touches him. The snowballs can also be melted off the stage. Sometimes this attack can freeze the opponents. Flint has to wait 10 seconds before he do a Ice Cream Snowball again. Final Smash - CELEBRATE!!! Flint will get out the celebration mist, but this time it will start to act up a bit strange. Then, Flint will hold on to the create colors and Flint will do it for a short while, then he will use the misty colors to blur out the opponents damage. Rainbow colors can be used to be blasted. Any opponent can dodge through it. Whoever is closest to Flint will be stuck in the rainbow splatter and get K.O'ed. Moveset: Lawl Toon Neutral B - Cheeseburger Flint will use the FLDSDMFR to create a cheeseburger. With the cheeseburger, it works as a basic projectile. Flint can create up to 4 cheeseburgers with this move. Here is the list of damage it does for the amount of cheeseburgers. 1 cheeseburger - 5% damage 2 cheeseburgers - 9% damage 3 cheeseburgers - 12% damage 4 cheeseburgers - 16% damage Each amount does the same knockback to any opponents the burgers hit. (BTW, the knockback is small) Side B - Ice Cream Snowball Flint will use the FLDSDMFR to create an ice cream snowball. Just like the cheeseburgers, they act as basic projectiles. The snowballs do the same damage and knockback as Mario & Luigi's fireballs. However, since the snowballs are made out of ice cream, there is no fire effect. But instead, there is and ice effect. The ice effect freezes any opponents who hit the snowball for 3 seconds. After Flint throws the snowball, Flint has to wait 5 seconds until he can use another one. Up B - Jello Bounce Flint will use the FLDSDMFR to create a platform made of jelly. This move is somewhat similar to Pac-Man's up B. The jump is exactly the same but it in is reverse. For example, the first time someone uses it, they will go really high and when the third time someone uses it, they will go a bit low. This is somewhat a pretty decent recovery move, Flint can also use this in the air. Down B - Walking TV Flint will summon the TV with legs seen in CWACOM1. This is the only move Flint uses without the FLDSDMFR. While the TV is out, the TV will walk around the stage. If an opponent touches the TV, the TV will kick the opponent whoever walks up to him/touches him. The TV can also be knocked off the stage. If the TV is knocked off, Flint has to wait 10 seconds before he can summon it again. Final Smash - The FLDSDMFR Gone Wrong Flint will get out the FLDSDMFR but this time it will start to act up a bit strange. Then, Flint will hold on to the FLDSDFR and Flint will appear off screen for a short while, then he will come back but in a similar manner to Snake's final smash. In this Final Smash, Flint can shoot many different foods out of the FLDSDMFR. The foods do the same damage and knockback as Snake's pistols in his final smash. After 20 seconds, Flint will come back to the stage and the FLDSDMFR will go back to normal and the battle continues. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: Ugh! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAGGH!!! Screen KOSFX: Whoa! Taunts Up: Can I say nuts but, now I'm afraid to? Sd: Ratbirds! Hey, what's going on? Dn: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!! Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: It really works! Victory 2: (Happy on the ladder) Victory 3: (Puts his hands up in the air and cheers) Victory 4: (Throws a snowball) Snowballs! Snowballs! Victory 5: (Eats a cheeseburger) Lose/Clap: (Sad) Other Attacks TBA Logo Falling Meatball with Spaghetti Victory Theme Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs theme Stage Flint Lockwood's Lab Kirby Hat Flint's hair Colors and costumes * White coat and orange shirt * Green coat and purple shirt * Red coat and yellow shirt * Blue coat and white shirt * Brown coat and green shirt * Purple coat and red shirt * Rick Colors * Sam Sparks Colors * Tuxedo Flint Easter Eggs Snake Codec: Snake: Who's this nerd i'm fighting? Otacon: That would be Flint Lockwood, Snake. And please don't call him a nerd. Snake: Why is he called Flint Lockwood? Otacon: Because he is a piece of.... Snake: Shit! Otacon: ...flint and he locks woods! That's why he's called Flint Lockwood! Snake: So, what's this guy's deal? Otacon: He invents machines. He was inspired by Chester V, his childhood idol who turned out to be a villian in disguise. Snake: Go on. Otacon: He has a girlfriend called Sam Sparks. (chuckles and laughs) Who did you expect a nerd with such crazy hair and inventions to have a girlfriend? (laughter) Snake: You know Otacon, you shouldn't be gossiping in front of me like that. And please don't tell me he invented that Bonzi guy! Bonzi Buddy: Hello there, Expand Dong! Snake: And that disembodied orange Super Why! Proto: I am Proto, complete security is my motto! Snake: That's it! I am out of here! Otacon: But Snake! Flint Loc (codec ends) Role in World of Light Flint Lockwood was one of the many fighters summoned on the cliff in the WoL opening cutscene. He, like everyone else (except Kirby), was vaporized by Galeem and placed under his imprisonment. He is always the 2nd fighter to be unlocked in WoL, after Mario. Unlocking him leads you to the 3 starter routes where you can unlock Marth, Shiek, and Villager. Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Alpha Category:Team Toon Category:DLC Characters (Lawl Toon) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:Funny Characters Category:Scientist Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Human Category:Food Lovers Category:Video Movesets Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Character Category:Crazy Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Young Adult Category:DLC Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Lord and Miller Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars